


Jealous

by NastyaY



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: A bit of AU and probable OOC, F/M, Post episode s03e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyaY/pseuds/NastyaY
Summary: Jake Stone and his attitude towards the relationship of Cassandra and Ezekiel





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English fanfic so don't judge me too hard, please. I'll be very glad if you write comments. The fic can be read as the alternative ending of episode 6 of season 3.

***  
Jacob Stone was done. He was so done fighting this damn unpleasant feeling, stinging in his heart, aching, tearing him apart. Jealousy… He was so sick and tired of it but he didn’t know how to fight it. He tried piling himself up in a lot of work, writing new researches, reading (which could ALWAYS distract him and help but, apparently, not this time), but nothing seemed to be working. Things were getting worse every damn day. And he had no more strength left to fight it or to keep it bottled up as he usually did. He was boiling inside slowly and steadily but today was the last straw in this whole heap of crap. He was so pissed off that he felt he could punch that stupid bag or something (someONE) for a week. When did it all go to hells?  
***  
Cassandra had always been special to him. He never tried to deny it (even told her himself that he liked her). At first he thought, though, that it was because of her fragileness. She was so delicate and tender like a flower and he could not bear a thought of anything wrong happening to her. So he stayed as close as possible and protected her. Either helping her through her seizures, anchoring her to the world or just shielding her on risky missions, trying to prevent any harm or danger. He remembered her betrayal (of course he did, how could he not to), so he did not trust her at first, but throughout all their missions, she definitely won his trust back. He trusted her with his life now and was sure that she knew it. But he had been wondering for a while now what he was actually feeling towards Cassie (as he called her). They were true friends for sure but sometimes he doubted that his feelings were just friendly. He cared about Baird, Flynn, Jenkins, even Ezekiel, but with Cassie it was different. He often caught himself on thinking about her like a woman. About how she looked today, how amazingly beautiful she was or the way her eyes were shining when she solved another pattern, the way her whole face lit when she was smiling. He was looking at her more and more often, trying to catch her eye, he could tell when she was upset and when she was over the moon happy. He “paid attention”. And so slowly he realized that he was inevitably falling for her. Despite everything, every wall he built not to get hurt again, despite his own words that “old way”s best” he finally understood that he had already fallen in love with her. Maybe it all had started with their first meeting, that sparkle, that connection between them was undeniable. And upon realizing his feelings, he started paying more attention to Cassie’s relationship with Ezekiel. At the beginning, he thought that she treated him like her younger brother. After all, he was pretty reckless and carefree guy, easy-going and with relaxed attitude towards life. However, as he was gaining experience, growing up and becoming more mature and serious, Jake couldn’t help but notice that Cassie and Ezekiel had a pretty strong bond too. She often took his side in their constant arguments, defended him in different situations and she didn’t support Jake’s ramblings about Ezekiel when Stone was pissed off by thief’s words or behavior. Moreover, Cassandra and Ezekiel kept in touch outside their missions. They often spent time together, chatting or watching films, he even made her laugh. So no wonder that Stone was constantly feeling the claws of jealousy on his heart. At first, the feeling was subtle and hardly noticeable, like that time when Cassie kissed Ezekiel on the cheek. But time went on and the feeling was getting stronger and stronger with each new day. Alas, Stone made a mistake, starting to compare himself with Ezekiel. And he did not like the results of the comparison. Ezekiel was younger, he was funny and quite attractive (as far as Jake was concerned), and he was not ‘grumpy’ like Jake was (although Stone would never admit it, even to himself). But the most important thing was that Ezekiel supported Cassie in using magic. That was their most solid and steady ground that united them. Stone, on the other hand, did not approve of magic. He was absolutely and positively against it so they often had a lot of arguments, even fights with Cassie about it. He saw what magic and people using it were capable of and, although he trusted Cassie and was sure that she wouldn’t be corrupted by its power, he did not want her to get hurt in the process. He saw how much excited she was while using it, how many things she had already learnt and he was terrified for her. She became less thoughtful and more reckless while using it and it was definitely not good for his liking. At least he was honest with her about his attitude. He would rather quarrel with her over and over again than pretend to be something he was not. Besides, she had a pretty good supporter of her decisions concerning magic in Ezekiel. So no wonder that Jacob felt like he was completely losing to thief.  
***  
Considering this entire situation, Stone honestly did not know what to do. Part of him wanted to talk to Ezekiel, question him about his feelings (more like punch him in the face), or talk to Cassandra and ask her about their relationship. But then he was immediately stopped by the thought that he had no right to do that. He didn’t confess his feelings to Cassie so what claims on her could he have? She was a young, free and attractive woman who could date anyone she wanted. This whole damn situation was really getting on his nerves and he had to do something about it and fast ‘cause everyday it was getting worse and he was losing the last crumbs of control. For a guy who spent most of his life hiding his true self he pretty much wore his heart on his sleeve when it concerned his emotions. He could hardly hide his sadness or frustration or any other feeling (except love, probably) and jealousy was not an exception. So he was afraid that one day he would explode and this would be a real disaster. That’s why he was plucking up all the courage he had to finally have that talk with Cassie and admit his feelings towards her. Unfortunately, life was full of surprises and that talk happened earlier than he thought and not quite how he planned it to go.  
***Earlier today***  
He was at this stupid and theatrical intervention or should he call it a court session and they all took turns telling Flynn off about his behavior when this happened. He could not believe what he was seeing. Cassie had just finished her little speech and joined Ezekiel on the stairs when he noticed how close they were sitting. And then, to make matters worse, she intertwined their arms. To some people this gesture could mean nothing, of course, but to a jealous heart of Stone it was like a red flag to a bull. Luckily it was his turn to go and talk to Flynn then so nothing catastrophic happened. And after that the case was moving at such a fast speed that his head was clear for now. He still remembered it, though, and when he saw that Ezekiel got himself a first-class ticket he had an opportunity to be angry with him about it (but in fact it was the previous episode that made him so pissed). And in the end despite the fact that the case had a happy finale, irritation returned to him with even more force. First, Flynn asked Cassie and EZEKIEL to come up with something creative about this DOSA guy. Stone could be creative, too. Was he worse somehow? And then, when they were teaming up, Cassie put her hand over Ezekiel’s, though she should have put it over his, if they were doing it one by one. These were details and small nuisances, but he paid attention to all of them. In his jealous vision everything which concerned Cassie and Ezekiel together, mattered. And he was so damn frustrated with what he saw and noticed. He spent a couple of hours punching the shit out of the bag in the training room to calm down for just a little bit. It helped too little, though, and that’s when he decided that he was done waiting. He could bear it inside him no longer. They were having that talk now, no more procrastination, no more pretenses and delays. It was time to finally confess to Cassie and find out about her real feelings. Then he would deal with the reality, whatever it was.  
***Present time***  
Stone returned from the training room just in time to see DOSA guy clacking like a rooster. It was quite funny, he had to admit, but he had more important matters to take care of. Besides, his jealousy pricked him again as he saw Ezekiel and Cassie laughing together and standing much closer than he would like. He felt like he was interrupting some idealistic scene out of a family romcom and he hated that too. He was just about to send the guy and Jones off somewhere when the thief, either seeing his serious expression or his fierce eyes, understood that he had somewhere else to be and left them with Cassie alone, taking the ‘rooster’ guy with him. Jake felt the jealousy choking him and finally decided not to suppress it but to let it go. It was now or never.  
-Cassandra, we need to talk.  
-Yes, Jacob, what is it?  
-What is it? Seriously, you don’t know? – he was trying as hard as he could not to scream at her. After all, it was his fault that she still didn’t know about his feelings.  
-Why are you so angry? What is wrong?  
-What is wrong? Well, nothing is wrong, except your little family union with Ezekiel. Didn’t know that there was something between you two. So, are you officially together like a couple or what?- his accent was getting stronger as his nerves were breaking.  
-What are you talking about, Jake? I’m not together with anyone.  
-Oh yeah, right, like I’m blind or something.  
-Maybe I am blind, then, cause I have no idea what you are talking about. Ezekiel is like a younger brother to me. Me and him as a couple? That is ridiculous.  
\- Not so ridiculous to me.  
-Don’t be silly. I told you, we are just friends, or brother and sister, whatever. Anyway, why would you care about it? Why are you so keen to know whether I’m dating anyone?  
-Because I love you, Cassie! - he was surprised himself that the confession came out so easily.  
Cassandra’s eyes widened with shock and surprise. – You what?  
-Yes, you heard it right, I love you. And I’m sick and tired of fighting this feeling.  
-But you don’t trust me- Cassie said, unsure of this whole situation.  
\- Not anymore. After everything we’ve been through how can I NOT trust you, Cassie? I trust you with my life, I thought you understood it already. I tried to build up a wall around not to get hurt, ‘cause every time I get close to someone it always ends badly. Still, here I am confessing to you despite that you probably don’t have any romantic feelings for me. It doesn’t matter because I’m done hiding my love. My breast is finally clear and I’m glad that at last you know how I feel. It doesn’t have to burden you in any way, I can be close as a friend as usual and…  
He didn’t have a chance to finish his tirade, though, as Cassie quickly approached him, put her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. For a moment Jacob’s world stopped. He couldn’t fathom the fact that Cassie was kissing him. A bit later Jacob answered the kiss, hugging Cassie tightly on the waist and getting her closer. The kiss was slow and tender as they savoured every moment of it. It was perfect. A few moments later, they parted but stayed in each other’s arms. Cassie's face was glowing and the biggest smile he had ever seen was lighting her face like a sunshine.  
-You waited long enough, Jake. So long that I thought you didn’t feel anything to me. I’m glad I was wrong about it.- She giggled happily.  
-Doesn’t matter how long, it was definitely worth the wait. -Jake smiled broadly and kissed her again.  
Yes, that talk happened earlier that he had planned but the result was beyond his wildest dreams.


End file.
